Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The proliferation of various wireless technologies has impacted demand for wireless spectrum including wireless local area networks, wide area networks, cellular telephone systems, and others. The demand for wireless spectrum suitable for wireless communications networks has grown substantially in recent history. The demand is expected to accelerate even more in the near future because of exponential growth in wireless broadband data network traffic.
Accurate measurement of throughput of wireless networks is part of practical network traffic control and efficient utilization of wireless networks to meet exponential growth. Legacy solutions, based on intra-packet gap calculation and end-to-end delay estimation, typically measure the throughput of a wireless connection by assuming that the wireless connection is the bottleneck within a hybrid wireless and wired network. However, when the wireless connection is not the bottleneck, legacy solutions may fail to function because a probing packet may not avoid an effect of the bottleneck on a wired connection before reaching a wireless connection.